


Daylight's End

by Silvyia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, SO, There are a lot more characters, but those are the most important to the storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvyia/pseuds/Silvyia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't that special. Not in the beginning, at least. They were just your average kids going to an advanced school designed to train exceptional warriors. They really weren't that special.</p><p>Then they graduated, and everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Prologue

_Ask not the Sun, why she sets…_

The sky was dark, darker than it usually was by this time. Most would assume it were due to the time of the year. Winter always did seem to make the days darker, colder, lonelier. But it wasn’t because of the time of year. It wasn’t because of the harsh, biting wind flowing through the lands, shaking the flowers and grass, creating an almost peaceful noise throughout the night. No, it wasn’t because of that.

Alexis knew better than that.

She knew better than to think of anything as normal. She knew better than to have hope.

So she lay, in the dark, damp grass, staring up at the pitch black moon with a spark in her eyes. A spark of something that she hadn’t felt in a long, long time.

Peace.

She looked at the moon with a peaceful expression. She knew what was to come next, and she was okay with it. More than okay, she was eager for it to come.

She smiled, despite the pain she was in, remembering how it came to be. How she came to be here, in the less than admirable state she was in now. How she lived such an adventurous and seemingly carefree life, all up until a few years ago. How she made such wonderful friends.

How she watched her friends die around her, helpless to do anything but console the ones left living by pure chance.

She remembered them. She remembered their adventures, their smiles, she even remembered their colors.

“ _How could it have come to this?_ ” she remembered thinking back then, before she came to the realization that it wasn’t, in fact, over just yet. She remembered all the times she came to the verge of death, thinking it was all over, thinking she would never see her friends,  _her family_ , ever again. She remembered how she would wake up to see their smiling faces the next morning, the previous night nothing but a nightmare.

So she lay in the cold, damp grass, in the darkness, alone, looking up to the moon.

Now, it was over. She finally knew with certainty that she was done. Her fight was over. She could rest. She could see her friends once again. After all these years, she wondered if they’d even remember her by now. What would they say, she wondered. Would they be angry at her for giving in, after all this time? Would they be sad to see her dark, empty eyes, once so full of life and joy, now depleted of all happiness by the hard years they’d been through, the things they had seen?

And she realized how tired she was.

She was tired of being alone, tired of being sad and angry. She was tired of feeling so many emotions at once. She was tired of not feeling anything at all. But most of all,

she was tired of fighting.

She slowly closed her eyes, unwilling to watch her own pain for a second longer. She didn’t want to see any more pain. She had had enough of that her entire life. She didn’t want to watch her own, red soaked hands, let go of the little life left in her.

_Red._

Red was always her favourite. The way it shone in the light, the way its’ colors wavered and shimmered in the night. The way it never quit, never backed down, not without a fight. The way it was always so fiercely loyal to its’ companions, no matter the cost. But most of all, she loved its’ smile. The way it always reached her eyes, working to catch the attention of its’ beautiful, glowing, silver eyes. Such beautiful eyes.

She missed her the most, she realized as she finally rested her eyes. She’d missed her for so long.

Since the day she had met her, she knew that she was special. She could already picture the trouble they’d get into together, the pranks they’d pull, the stupid things they’d do and say.

She wasn’t the only companion she had made since then, though. She remembered the others just as clearly. White. Black. Yellow. Blue. Even the occasional odd multicolored folk.

She missed them for so long. She could finally see them again, and she would patiently wait for the others to join her.

She was so, so very tired.

So she slept.

 

((Hello and welcome! And thank you for reading my story! Please give feedback, it helps me write a hell of a lot faster. Also, this is a fan story with original characters in it, so not everything will be canon in here. Especially not how it ends, ;). This will be the shortest chapter, since it's the prologue. The others are much, much longer, I assure you!))


	2. 2. Ruby Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((NOTE: each chapter will be about one episode long, and I'll be naming the chapters after the episode, which is why this is called "Ruby Rose". Anyway, please leave a comment, it helps lots!))

The first day of any school is nerve wracking enough, but to have gotten yourself into one of the most prestigious training schools in all of Vale? Add that to the fact that she wasn't even that much of a people person, and you can only imagine how she was feeling at the moment.

 

It was a miracle, really, how she had been accepted into Beacon Academy so easily. Well, "easily" would not be the right word to use in this instance, as it had taken years of training hard and studying furiously to even be able to apply for the beginning tests, so technically, she wasn't even in the school just yet. Not to mention how much money it had cost to get here, and to collect all the things needed to stay at the school. This was it. She had no fallout plan, she had nothing to do and nowhere else to go if she didn't make it in. Everything she did today and tomorrow would decide the fate of her future.

 

It really wasn't helping Alexis to calm her nerves.

 

So she sat, bouncing her leg up and down with her hands in a white-knuckled grip on her knees as she looked down at her boots. How is she going to do it? How could she possibly even think about winning, about getting through the application tests? And even, if by some miracle(again) that she could pass those tests, what about the teams? What if she was put on a team she couldn't get along with? What if she was put on a team with the best and brightest, and then she couldn't keep up, and was kicked out?

 

Oh God, what if--

 

Alexis nearly jumped out of her skin when a kid sat next to her. She relaxed when they opened a book, seeming preoccupied, and not trying to bother her. She took in a quiet, deep breath to calm herself and sat up straighter. First impressions. First impressions are everything here. Alexis curiously glanced to her side, looking around at the people around her.

 

It was only two weeks ago that she had recieved the letter of acceptance from Beacon Academy. Her sister screamed in her ears when she shared the news, after a few shocking moments of silence from her. Then her sister went and told everyone in her village, and they all threw a party for her. She lived in a very small village, just outside of Vale. It had maybe 30 people in it, at the most. They weren't known for being the brightest, or the best fighters, which was probably why they had made such a big deal about their 'star child' being accepted into such an advanced school.

 

Alexis never really liked the title the village had given her. "Goddess" or "Savior". Of course, she loved protecting her people, and she honestly had no choice as she seemed to be the only fighter there, she just really didn't like all the attention. She was mostly a closed off person, she was known for living in her mind, not in her own emotions. But, honestly, she couldn't help the big grin that spread over her face when she read the letter, when she was being congradulated by the people of her village, and when her sister looked up to her with such awe and inspiration in her eyes.

 

She was on the ship, now, heading right to Beacon Academy in Vale. She didn't know much about the place itself, as she lived just outside of it, but she was a quick learner and she refused to be a burden to anybody. If she needed to learn every bit of its' history to help, she'd gladly do so.

 

Alexis stopped her frantic bouncing as she looked around her. The people here seemed so... happy. So alive, and excited to be here. None of them looked the least bit nervous as she was. There was a single girl in red who looked a bit cautious, but nothing to the extent that she was feeling. Besides, whoever said girl was, she had her blond friend consolling her, and the worry was soon wiped off her face, and replaced with a beaming smile. Alexis stared for a moment, before continuing.

 

Alexis had always been a very intelligent person. She was always very calculative and informative. She could gauge a person's personality and their intents by the first things that came out of their mouths. First impressions are everything.

 

So she watched the people around her. Some of these people would be her teammates, some of them may even be an enemy to her if she weren't careful. She looked as everyone smiled and enjoyed themselves, talking about how excited they were to begin their training here.

 

And Alexis felt as though she were going to be sick.

 

As soon as the thought had finished processing through her own mind, it seemed to pop out into the real world. A single, blond boy, held his hand over his mouth and ran out of the room, to where Alexis could only guess he was going to vomit. Poor boy. At least she wasn't alone in feeling nauseous about all of this.

 

Or, she decided, maybe he had just looked at that, she thought as she glanced out the window. All of the trainees now seemed focused on them, as though they only just discovered that they existed, and were right in front of them. They swarmed around the windows, and Alexis strained her head to look through gaps, not bothering to get up. She was afraid she might wobble and fall. Her eyes widened.

 

It was beautiful.

 

You could see all of Vale from a view like this! Alexis finally did get up, walking over to the windows precariously, shyly pushing herself through the crowd to get to the front. She smiled as she looked at the people from the window, looking like tiny ants from a view like this.

 

"You can see Signal from up here!" she heard one girl murmur with excitement evident in her voice. "Home isn't too far, after all." And Alexis thought of her own home. She smiled. Home was a bit further for her, but she was content anyway. The memory of their excitement and joy kept her company, and the thought of their pride when she returned home, a full fledged Huntress, kept her determined.

 

And then there was a flurry of movement and panic as people realized that there was vomit on the ground.

 

((Reviews are appreciated!))


End file.
